A Permanent Place In My Heart
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Sasuke knocked out Sakura on the night he decided to leave the Hidden Leaf Village, he starts to feel unimaginable pain for what he had just done to the only woman in the entire Village who loved him unconditionally. We take a look at Sasuke's point of view as he leaves Sakura behind on the bench where he called her Annoying for the very first time. Read & Review


A Permanent Place In My Heart

Sasuke gazed down at Sakura as she laid unconscious on the bench where he had called her annoying for the first time after they were put on the same squad. Her cherry blossom colored hair draped across her face, but he could tell that her tears were still evident on her skin. Just the sight of her tears caused him to feel unimaginable guilt for what he had just done to her.

The last person that he wanted to run into before he left the Village turned out to be the only one to see him leave. Sasuke had hoped that he could leave like a shadow from the Village so that he didn't have to fight anyone or explain himself to anybody who stopped him. And the last person he wanted to see him leave was Sakura, the only woman who loved him unconditionally even though he didn't openly return her affection.

"_**Out of everyone in the Village, why did it have to be you that I run into...**_" Sasuke thought as his body moved automatically, bending down slightly he moved Sakura's bangs from her face. exposing her wet skin to his touch.

At the touch of the cold tears, Sasuke started to shake slightly out of what he had done to her. "_**Sakura...even though I have said horrible things to you and I have shot down your hopes countless of times, you still love me. Out of everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village, why did you fall in love with me?**_" Sasuke thought as he stroked his thumb across her cheek softly to wipe her tears away.

Her skin was soft to the touch and in the moonlight, Sakura looked like a angel who was fast asleep. Warm memories of their early missions together started to flow back into Sasuke's memory like he had hit a rewind button: Their first protection duty job together where he had saved her from being killed, The Chunin exams, and the intimate moments they shared after he had received his Curse Mark from Orochimaru.

"_**When I received my Curse Mark from Orochimaru, you tried to comfort me in any way that you could. I laced my fingers through yours as I screamed out in agonizing pain and when it was too much for me, I fell unconscious in your arms. After I woke up, I saw you beaten and bruised from trying to protect me and Naruto. I felt so much rage for what they had done to you, that it led me to lose my sanity and become like a beast out for blood. It was you who calmed me down as I felt the warmth of your body on my back and your arms around my chest trying to soothe my anger. Whether you realize it or not, you're more precious to me than you think." **_Sasuke thought to himself as he once again laced his fingers through hers and squeezed it slightly.

If he could accept Sakura's love for him and live with her for the rest of his life, he would do it in a heartbeat. Because throughout their time training, living, sleeping, and fighting together in Kakashi's team: Sasuke had grown more protective and affectionate of Sakura. He could even admit that he had started to fall in love with her over the time of being on the same team.

But he can't accept Sakura's love for him. Not yet anyway, not until he could kill Itachi with his own hands for murdering their clan. So even though he returned Sakura's love for him, he can't make her a part of his life.

"_**When we meet again Sakura...Things will be different and difficult for you to go through. I won't be the same person that I am right now, and if you try to stop me from achieving my goal I might be forced to kill or hurt you." **_Sasuke admitted in his thoughts as he started to slowly unlace his fingers from Sakura's hand softly. Gazing at her lips, he shook his head with a sad smile. "_**I wouldn't want to kiss you in a situation like this where you are unconscious, that would be a betrayal to both of us. No... If I do kiss you in the future, I want to make it special.**_"

So instead of kissing Sakura on the lips, he decided to do the next best thing that symbolized how much he cared about her: He poked her forehead. Something that Itachi always did to him to show how much he loved him. But this was different: Instead of poking her hard on the forehead, he softly touched her forehead and led his finger down to her lips in a silent promise.

"_**Even though I won't be here with you, at least know that I don't mean to hurt you this way. Sakura, If I could accept your feelings I would. But I can't, not until I kill my brother and get revenge. Only then do I feel that I could love you." **_Sasuke thought as he slowly bent back up and started to walk away from Sakura on the bench.

As he did so, he felt his heart breaking with every step. He was leaving the only woman who loved him unconditionally. The only one who only cared about his wellbeing and who was willing to sacrifice herself in order to save him. Sakura's love confession took a toll on his heart and now that he was finally leaving her on the bench to sleep for the rest of the night, he felt like he was leaving his future behind him.

"You will always have a permanent place in my heart Sakura." Sasuke said out loud to his sleeping team mate. "Know that in your heart..."

And with that being said, Sasuke finally left the Hidden Leaf Village with Orochimaru's men who were waiting for him.


End file.
